Alter soeur
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Izuku était quelqu'un d'assez discret et ce depuis toujours, ayant comme meilleur ami Katsuki, Fumikage et Eijiro. Les quatre garçons forment ensemble un super quatuor, jusqu'au jour où un nouveau arrive et chamboule tout. Izuku arrivera-t-il à cacher son Alter? Quelle est cette histoire d'Alter sœur?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

**Ceci est ma première fiction sur My Hero Academia. **

**Avant tout, vous devez savoir que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Que je ne fais pas de profit sur eux.**

**L'histoire est dans un univers UA sans l'être car nous avons toujours l'histoire des Alter.**

**Les couples seront à venir.**

**Pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'idée sur le Rating donc il sera T.**

**Résumé : Izuku était quelqu'un d'assez discret et ce depuis toujours, ayant comme meilleur ami Katsuki, Fumikage et Eijiro. Les quatre garçons forment ensemble un super quatuor, jusqu'au jour où un nouveau arrive et chamboule tout. Izuku arrivera-t-il à cacher son Alter? Quelle est cette histoire d'Alter sœur?**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

**.**

**Prologue**

Tout avait commencé en Chine avec la naissance d'un bébé lumineux. Depuis ce jour, les habitants de la Terre se réveillaient des pouvoirs extraordinaires, dépassant l'imagination. Le marché des super-héros était en pleine expansion et à la tête de cette industrie se trouvait le grand All Might. Il était synonyme d'espoir pour les habitants. Une personne ne ratait jamais une apparition de son héros favori, il connaissait tout de son parcours, ses forces, ses faiblesses. Cette personne admirait tellement All Might qu'il voudrait devenir un héros pour suivre ses traces. Le nom de cet individu était Izuku Midoriya.

Seulement âgé de 4 ans, il s'épanouissait avec son ami et voisin Katsuki Bakugo. Ce dernier avait déjà commencé à développer son propre pouvoir, il pouvait tous faire exploser grâce à ses mains. Izuku enviait le pouvoir de son ami, il n'attendait qu'une chose c'était qu'il développe lui-même son propre pouvoir. Il était même allé voir le médecin qu'il lui informait qu'il devait bientôt pouvoir développer son Alter. La radio était formelle, il lui manquait les cartilages sur le petit orteil signe des individus possédants des Alter. Sa mère était ravie mais inquiète. Elle se demandait quand allait-il développer son pouvoir.

En attendant, le garçon étudiait les héros dans son ensemble créant des cahiers pour se tenir au courant des informations.

Les années avaient passé, l'école élémentaire avait laissé place au collège, puis au lycée. Izuku allait désormais étudier à Yuei, la meilleure institution de tout le pays dans la filière super-héros. Discret, il s'était intégré à un petit groupe de trois constitués de son ami d'enfance Katsuki surnommé Kacchan. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient jamais séparés depuis l'école élémentaire, trainant toujours ensemble. Izuku respectait son ami et inversement, ensemble, ils formaient un drôle de duo. Katsuki qui hurlait, explosait sur tout ce qui bouge et Izuku, innocent et souriant. Peu de personne comprenait le lien qui unissait les deux amis à part peut-être le reste du groupe, Fumikage Tokoyami, un homme corbeau et Eijiro Kirishima qui avaient étudié avec les deux phénomènes au collège. Le quatuor s'entendait à merveille même s'il arrivait qu'ils parlent également à d'autres élèves de la classe, les quatre garçons étaient inséparables.

Le lycée Yuei était une immense structure. Elle réunissait l'Elite du pays dans plusieurs branches : héroïque, générale, assistance et gestion. Il était également entraîné par les meilleurs super-héros dont le légendaire All Might. Beaucoup rêvaient de pouvoir entrer dans cette école juste pour avoir l'honneur d'étudier à ses côtés. Il s'occupait essentiellement de la filière héroïque et précisément de la classe A. Ces derniers étaient comme les « élus » de l'Elite. La classe regroupant les plus puissants Alter.

C'était dans cette classe spéciale qu'allait se trouver le quatuor. Les deux amis avaient réussi facilement à se qualifier tout en cachant l'Alter d'Izuku. L'épreuve n'avait pas été très difficile, ils avaient réuni beaucoup de point faisant d'eux les premiers de la nouvelle promotion. Le sens de l'analyse d'Izuku et la puissance brute de Katsuki leur avaient permis de grimper facilement et d'obtenir assez de points pour se qualifier. Il en allait de même pour les deux autres. Chacun avait été ravi d'avoir réussi l'examen, tellement qu'ils avaient décidé de fêter l'événement.

Désormais, ils se tenaient devant l'école, les cours avaient commencé sans la moindre difficulté. Le quatuor adorait leur classe, certes, un peu folle mais très chaleureuse. Izuku s'était tout de suite intégré parmi les étudiants qui restaient curieux de l'Alter du jeune homme. Durant la première journée, où tout le monde avait failli être recalé, personne n'avait entraperçu l'activation du pouvoir du garçon. Il n'avait peut-être pas les records mais il ne se trouvait pas dans les derniers.

L'entrée d'Izuku à Yuei marquera un tournant important dans sa vie ainsi que celle de ses amis. Seulement, ils ignoraient de quel ordre.

* * *

**Certes le prologue est court mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste pour introduire.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.**

**A la prochaine!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

**Vu le court chapitre, je poste rapidement le premier chapitre de l'histoire.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir, j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

La première semaine avait été fantastique. Izuku adorait étudier à Yuei, il avait pu rencontrer son idole, All Might. Il était aussi extraordinaire que sur les vidéos, les comics et les dessin-animés. Il était immense, on sentait la confiance à travers les pores de sa peau et son costume bleu et rouge. Il avait tout de l'américain respectable. De plus, il avait fait la rencontre de beaucoup de ses héros, dont Erased Head son professeur principal, il avait le pouvoir en un regard d'annuler l'Alter de quelqu'un et de bloquer les mouvements de son adversaire grâce des bandes. C'était un homme terrifiant qui adorait s'installer dans un sac de couchage donnant l'impression d'être un cocon. En le voyant, tout le monde avait l'impression qu'il était totalement indifférent à tout ce qu'il se passait.

Les cours étaient divisés en deux demi-journées. Le matin était consacré aux matières générales et l'après-midi aux entraînements de super-héros. Pour le midi, il pouvait se restaurer dans leur immense cafétéria. Les premiers jours de cours avaient été relativement calmes, les professeurs enseignaient les rudiments des héros ainsi que les matières principales.

La deuxième semaine, à peine commencé, que les étudiants se trouvaient en effervescence. Les classes murmuraient entre elle et les élèves chuchotaient entre eux en entendant une nouvelle importante. Le quatuor marchait dans les couloirs avec à sa tête Katsuki qui ouvrait la foule telle Moïse. Ses premières crises de colère lui avaient valu des craintes et de la méfiance envers les autres classes. Le maître des bombes avait remis à sa place rapidement un élève qui avait osé insulter Izuku. Tous les élèves comprenaient que s'attaquer à son ami d'enfance était la pire des idées. Les camarades de classe avaient tenté de parler avec Izuku mais ce dernier avait toujours son chien de garde prêt à aboyer si quelqu'un s'approche trop près de son ami. Fumikage et Eijiro riaient intérieurement en voyant qu'en quelques jours, leur groupe était devenu populaire. Le deuxième se sentait flatter même s'il recevait beaucoup de demande de la part de certaines personnes qui s'étonnaient de les voir avec un tel énergumène.

Dans leur groupe, il y avait certes l'explosif Katsuki, le discret Izuku, le mystérieux Fumikage et le marrant Eijiro. Un couple totalement hétéroclite que personne ne verrait jamais ensemble.

Finalement, au bout d'une semaine, leurs camarades avaient pris l'habitude de les voir traîner tous les quatre ensembles. Donc ce n'était pas étonnant de les voir marcher dans un couloir, seulement, ce n'était pas eux le principal sujet des petits ragots qui circulaient dans les couloirs. Izuku écoutait d'une oreille discrète les murmures des étudiants, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe également qui venait d'arriver sur Yuei. Mais il entendait surtout des mots concernant une personne en particularité qui en ferait partie.

-Oï Deku ! le réveilla la forte voix explosive de Katsuki.

\- J'arrive Kacchan !

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se fût arrêté en plein milieu du couloir pour pouvoir entendre un peu plus. Il avait toujours le premier à récolter des informations et à les répertorier dans ses carnets. Il aimait tout y inscrire en vue de pouvoir les exploiter en combat. Katsuki savait que les analyses d'Izuku ou Deku pour lui étaient une sacrée mine d'information. Le jeune homme était l'une des rares personnes à impressionner l'explosif, plus jeune, Katsuki s'était fait des ennemis parmi les élèves lorsqu'il avait développé son Alter, beaucoup de jaloux. Tout le monde s'était éloigné ou restait avec l'explosif par crainte, seul Izuku restait avec le garçon par amitié. Il l'avait prouvé à Katsuki quand ce dernier avait eu des ennuis avec les plus grands, toutes les personnes avaient fui sauf Izuku qui était restait avec son ami malgré les supplications de Katsuki pour qu'il le laisse. Seulement, il n'avait pas bougé et il avait même développé son Alter pour pouvoir protéger un être cher. Depuis, les deux amis ne se quittaient jamais. Fumikage et Eijiro étaient arrivés bien après, au début du collège, ils avaient rencontré Katsuki l'explosif et Izuku qui restait toujours dans l'ombre du premier. Obtenir la confiance du premier n'était pas chose facile surtout en sachant qu'il avait eu des envieux et des haineux.

Les deux derniers membres avaient été acceptés parmi eux le jour où ils avaient sauvé Izuku d'un jeune super-vilain. Ce dernier avait une certaine rancœur face à Katsuki et il avait cherché à se venger, sa cible, Izuku. Il avait profité que l'explosif soit malade pour attaquer le jeune garçon par surprise. Le vengeur avait utilisé son Alter sur sa victime pour l'empêcher de se défendre et de riposter. C'était à ce moment-là que Fumikage et Eijiro étaient intervenus. Ils avaient sauvé Izuku et ils avaient eu les remerciements de Katsuki qui les autorisa à trainer avec eux grâce à l'insistance du petit discret. Depuis, ils étaient inséparables.

En entrant dans la classe, le groupe eut droit à la même scène qu'à l'extérieur. Tout le monde discutait entre eux. Izuku et Katsuki s'installèrent à leur place tout en discutant. Le premier sortit immédiatement ses affaires ainsi que son cahier d'information. Il notait les dernières informations qu'il avait récoltées ce matin sur un super-héros qui venait de débarquer en ville. Il était très concentré tellement qu'il n'entendait plus les élèves qui parlaient. En étant planché sur son cahier, il ressemblait à un vrai nerd.

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, un nouveau groupe de quatre personnes avançait tranquillement dans la cour. Les élèves se retournaient tous en les voyants avant de les laisser passer par respect. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusque dans la salle des professeurs.

Fumikage et Eijiro discutaient tranquillement avec leurs camarades de classe, enfin, Eijiro parlait plus que son ami le corbeau. Ce dernier écoutait un peu tout le monde pour récolter des morceaux. Il savait que jamais Katsuki ne se mêlerait à la foule pour comprendre ce qui se passait. S'il le faisait, il exploserait en très peu de temps. Même Izuku le savait c'était pour cela qu'ils s'étaient installés. Fumikage soupira se demandant comment leur ami faisait pour supporter cette bombe humaine. Il connaissait les colères explosives de Bakugo et pour lui s'était impensable de ne pas avoir Izuku dans son champ de vision. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune relation de couple.

Eijiro lui comprenait qu'il y avait des nouveaux élèves dans leur classe, des personnes qui arrivaient en retard pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils avaient eu une recommandation de plusieurs grands héros. Celui qui était sur toutes les bouches était un peu comme le prince de leur génération. Fils du deuxième plus grand des héros, Endeveaor, il était déjà considéré comme un génie. Eijiro en avait déjà entendu parler de ce garçon. Il avait fait la une des médias lorsqu'à l'âge de six ans, il avait sauvé d'un immeuble en flamme des centaines de personnes. Ils avaient déjà son avenir auprès des plus grands super-héros. Beaucoup se faisait connaître dès le collège, celui-ci n'était encore qu'en primaire.

Savoir qu'un tel phénomène allait intégrer leur classe lui flanquait la chair de poule. Il regardait le duo assis. Izuku écrivait dans son cahier et Katsuki roupillait sur sa chaise les pieds sur sa table. Seulement, malgré son intention quelque peu décousu, l'explosif était à l'affut de tout ce qui entourait son ami d'enfance. Eijiro eut une drôle d'image en tête en comparant Katsuki en maman qui malgré ses airs détachés protégeait son petit.

Monsieur Aizawa entra dans la pièce d'un air morne, preuve qu'il voulait être ailleurs qu'ici. Quatre élèves le suivirent deux garçons et deux filles. Le premier avait les cheveux bleus marine, des lunettes de vue. A première vue, il semblait totalement sérieux et il se tenait droit. La deuxième, un peu plus petite que les autres, avait un énorme sourire, heureuse d'être là. Ses yeux et ses cheveux châtain s'accordaient à merveille avec son visage plutôt rond et poupon. La troisième semblait plus mature comme le premier, ses cheveux ébène attachés en queue de cheval haute formaient presque un soleil autour de sa tête. Le dernier à entrer avait fait un malheur, des cheveux bicolores rouges et blancs, des yeux vairons gris et bleus dont la deuxième couleur était entourée par une brûlure. Il regardait l'assemblée comme s'il s'agissait d'être inférieur. Le professeur les introduit comme étant respectivement Iida Tenya, Uraraka Ochako, Momo Yaoyorozu et Todoroki Shoto. Au dernier nom, Izuku redressa sa tête pour observer ses quatre nouveaux camarades avant qu'ils ne se dispersent dans la classe pour rejoindre les places vides. Devant lui, Katsuki relâcha un « tch » de désagrément qui fit rire doucement le jeune homme. Son ami d'enfance n'appréciait pas trop les nouveaux même s'il adorait la concurrence et se mesurer à de puissant Alter. Il connaissait ceux des personnes présentes dans la salle de classe excepté les quatre nouveaux. Pour Katsuki, il s'agissait d'un nouvel obstacle dans sa quête de devenir le numéro un du lycée.

Le cours se passa tranquillement les élèves attendaient la pause avec impatience avant de faire connaissance avec les nouveaux. Dès que le professeur Aizawa fut partie, cela annonça la pause déjeunée. Kyoka et Denki proposèrent au nouveau groupe de manger avec eux. Ces derniers acceptèrent un peu surpris de se faire des amis malgré qu'ils aient raté une semaine. La petite troupe s'installa à une table pour faire plus ample connaissance. Les quatre nouveaux se connaissaient depuis le collège. Ils allaient tous ensembles dans une école privée pour les étudiants d'exception.

-Vous aussi, vous vous connaissez depuis le collège ? rit légèrement Denki.

\- Qui a-t-il de drôle ? demanda Ochako.

\- On a aussi notre groupe de quatre personnes qui se connaissent de longue date, répondit Kyoka. Tiens-les voilà justement. Le premier à l'air bougon c'est Bakugo Katsuki, le deuxième avec la tête de corbeau c'est Tokoyami Fumikage, le troisième qui discute joyeusement c'est Kirishima Eijiro et le dernier toujours la tête dans les nuages c'est Midoriya Izuku.

\- Ils sont forts ? demanda la plus petite en voyant la foule qui les laissait passer.

\- Difficile à dire, nous connaissons l'Alter de Bakugo mais celui des trois autres ne sont pas mis en avant.

\- Surtout celui de Midoriya. Personne ne connait son Alter, c'est l'une des sept merveilles de l'école. Bakugo explose tellement facilement que Midoriya est facilement oublié. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle « l'ombre de Bakugo ».

Le quatuor regardait surpris. Certes, il était normal que conservait son Alter secret mais de là à ce que cela devienne une merveille en une semaine leur mettait le doute. Cela étant, ils avaient entendu parler de l'épreuve éliminatoire. Personne ne pouvait réussir sans Alter. Donc il devait en avoir un, c'était obligé. Mais que personne ne sache quel était son Alter hormis sans doute son groupe c'était vraiment impressionnant. Uraraka regardait le groupe qui récupérait leur repas en riant mutuellement. En voyant le visage de l'homme explosif, il avait toujours sa tête effrayante pourtant quand elle le regardait, elle trouvait une petite douceur dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils parlaient avec ses amis.

Todoroki regardait également le groupe mais particulièrement le fameux Midoriya, il essayait de comprendre comment un type aussi quelconque pouvait arriver à garder son Alter secret. En entrant dans cette école, il avait cru s'ennuyer. Son chien de père l'avait forcé à y entrer dans le but de vaincre All Might et de lui voler sa place sur le trône. Certes, vaincre le plus grand des super-héros était comme un honneur mais il se refusait de le battre parce qu'on lui avait demandé de le faire.

-Tu penses à quoi Shoto ? demanda Momo suspicieuse.

\- Je réfléchissais. Pourquoi il s'agit d'une des sept merveilles de l'école, les cours n'ont commencé que la semaine dernière.

\- Tooru, la fille invisible de la classe était dans le même collège que le groupe là-bas. Elle nous a dit que jamais elle n'avait vu Midoriya utiliser son Alter. Disons que cela a beaucoup intrigué les étudiants qui remarquèrent également n'avoir rien vu de ses compétences. De plus arrivé à amadouer un type comme Bakugo, il faut que son Alter soit impressionnant, expliqua Kyoka.

Le garçon aux cheveux bicolores réfléchissait. Si une personne qui les connaissait de longue date n'avait aucune idée de la nature du pouvoir, effectivement, cela devenait intéressant, même plus que vaincre All Might pour son père. Il fixait le fameux Midoriya qui parlait avec ses amis la tête dans son cahier bleu. Pour lui, ce garçon serait un petit amusement dans sa vie de lycéen.

-Je prends le pari, dit-il.

\- Quel pari ? demanda Ochako.

\- D'être le premier à découvrir l'Alter de ce Midoriya.

\- C'est littéralement impossible crois-moi, intervint Denki. Pour arriver à parler avec Midoriya, tu dois arriver à passer le bulldog. Beaucoup ont déjà essayé, ce n'est pas pour rien que les élèves les laissent passer sans rien dire.

\- En plus, il semblerait qu'ils soient voisins, donc tu n'as aucune ouverture, ajouta Kyoka.

\- Ne Cherchez pas, lorsque Todoroki a une idée en tête c'est difficile de le faire changer d'avis, répliqua Iida. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune « prince ».

De l'autre côté de la cantine, Eijiro discutait avec Midoriya sur les différentes informations qu'il avait sur le fameux Shoto Todoroki. Il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il énuméra l'incident de l'immeuble en flamme ainsi que son ascendance. Le surnom de « prince » venait du fait qu'il était le fils du deuxième plus grand héro de l'histoire, le diaboliquement célèbre Endeveaor. Fumikage n'était pas surpris que Midoriya possédait de telle information. Quant à Katsuki, il s'enflamma encore plus en apprenant la nouvelle. Il avait hâte de pouvoir se mesurer au fils du numéro deux. Certes, son objectif était d'être le numéro un mais connaître sa puissance pouvait l'aider à s'améliorer. Il regardait son ami d'enfance se disant que pour une fois, il pourra se lâcher. Midoriya tourna sa tête vers Katsuki et il comprit les pensées de son ami. Il baissa la tête sur son repas avant de continuer à manger. Fumikage soupira car lui aussi connaissait le fil des pensées de l'explosif, l'Alter de Midoriya était puissant mais ils s'étaient tellement entraînés ensembles que les combats n'étaient plus intéressants. Bien sûr, grâce à l'analyse de Midoriya, Katsuki s'était amélioré pour combler ses faiblesses.

Ils finirent de manger et revinrent dans la salle de classe où les personnes discutaient des nouveaux étudiants. Comme prévu Katsuki et Midoriya s'installèrent à leur place, Eijiro les suivit s'installant sur la table du deuxième. Fumikage avait un peu plus de retenu que son ami et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il ouvrit en sentant qu'on les regardait et il remarqua les yeux de Todoroki sur leur petit groupe. Il fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer mais une chose était sûre, il sentait la tempête s'approcher.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre 1.**

**Je prendrai sans doute un peu de temps pour le deuxième.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**

**A la prochaine!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Finalement, j'ai terminé le chapitre 2 plus tôt que prévu. **

**Tout de même, je me demande si vous avez des théories sur l'Alter d'Izuku.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir d'en voir.**

**Pour vous remercier, voici le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

Le professeur Aizawa arriva avec le plus grand des super-héros All Might, il se présenta avec le plus grand des sourires et son éternel costume bleu et rouge. Comme prévu, ils auraient des cours pratiques. Le numéro un expliqua qu'ils allaient faire un jeu de rôle assez simple dans leur costume de super-héros qu'ils avaient imaginé. Le mur s'ouvrit sur des mallettes avec leur numéro. Chacun prit sa valise et alla se préparer dans les vestiaires.

Midoriya soupira, il avait toujours imaginé son costume de héro et le voilà en train de le tenir comme le plus grand des trésors. Il se changea et admira son beau vêtement vert presque turquoise. Des coudières et genouillères noires, des gants blancs avec des liserés de la même couleur que son costume. Il avait un masque lâche autour du cou gris. Une capuche qui ressemblait beaucoup à des oreilles de lapin si on ne comprenait pas qu'il s'agissait des cheveux de All Might.

Il tourna sur lui-même pour s'admirer, il entendit la voix explosive de Katsuki et il regarda son ami qui avait bien choisi son costume avec des grenades au niveau de ses bras. Un bandeau noir et orange qui lui correspondait bien. Un débardeur de la même couleur ainsi qu'un pantalon plutôt bouffant. Pour Fumikage, il était vêtu d'une cape sombre, quant à Eijiro, il était torse nu avec des engrenages et une sorte de jupe. Son visage était comme emprisonné par une cage. Il souriait donnant au jeune homme un air sauvage.

Midoriya sourit en voyant ses amis aussi bien vêtus. Katsuki lâcha un petit « tch » en admirant les autres. Il commença à partir entraînant Izuku avec lui. Ce dernier sourit nerveusement en comprenant qu'il ne souhaitait pas le laisser seul dans les vestiaires. All Might avait demandé à ses élèves de le rejoindre sur un terrain spécial numéro Delta.

Les élèves arrivèrent tous rapidement devant la porte du terrain. Ils attendaient avec impatience les consignes de l'exercice. All Might se tenait devant ses étudiants avec un immense sourire de star. Il demanda à tout le monde de le suivre vers la salle de commande. Une pièce qui était connecté à toute la zone d'entraînement Delta. Des ordinateurs qui filmaient en temps réel les différents angles du terrain. Une plaine découverte avec quelques habitations, personne ne comprenait la raison pour laquelle ils allaient s'entraîner dans un lieu aussi dégager. Ils étaient des super-héros à en devenir, ils devraient s'exercer dans des endroits restreints avec des immeubles et des rues avec des possibles habitants lambdas pour créer une situation. Seulement, All Might semblait avoir autres choses en tête.

-Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai amené dans ce bloc ? La réponse est simple, vous devez d'abord faire vos preuves avec vos costumes. Je vais vous donner des exercices simples à chacun d'entre vous. J'ai besoin de connaître vos forces, vos faiblesses de manière à me faire une idée de vos compétences. Certes, j'étais présent lors de l'examen d'entrée mais il ne dévoile pas grand-chose. Je sais que certaines personnes n'ont pas donné le meilleur d'eux. En tant que professeur, je me dois de connaître vos limites avant de vous laisser vous entraîner dans un terrain réduit. Cette zone est donc parfaite pour me faire une idée.

Midoriya comprenait les pensées d'All Might. Durant l'examen, lui-même n'avait pas véritablement utilisé son Alter pour vaincre les robots. Celui de Katsuki éclipsait facilement le sien car il fonçait dans le tas. Les examinateurs ne pouvaient pas le voir à l'œuvre grâce aux diverses explosions de son ami. C'était leur manière de faire et ce depuis l'école primaire. Le pouvoir grandissant de l'explosif lui permettait de se cacher dans la fumée. C'était une super combinaison, c'était ainsi qu'Izuku avait appris à contrôler son pouvoir en toute tranquillité. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de son Alter, le temps qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, il continuerait à le cacher aux yeux de ses camarades. Il ignorait comment cela pouvait être possible mais il continuait à chercher la réponse.

Katsuki était l'un des premiers à partir sur le terrain vague. Il était muni d'écouteur pour écouter les instructions d'All Might. Ce dernier avait préparé le terrain pour l'entraînement spécial. Pour Bakugo, il demanda au jeune homme de viser le centre de la cible. L'adolescent regardait dans le vague les yeux ébahis ne comprenant pas le souhait du professeur. Des cibles en métal étaient visibles derrière Bakugo. Le garçon relâcha un autre « tch » avant de retourner armant son bras en jurant face à cette demande incongrue. Il souriant se disant que c'était le meilleur moyen de voir ce que valait son costume. Il chargea la grenade avant de tirer sur la goupille libérant une immense explosion. Bakugo eut l'impression de tenir pour la première fois une arme, il recula sous l'onde de choc. La cible était littéralement détruite, preuve qu'il ne contrôlait pas la puissance de son arme. All Might hocha la tête avant de demander à un autre de prendre la place de Katsuki pour la suite. Midoriya avait récupéré son carnet et il notait les dernières informations concernant son ami. Il inscrivit ses observations concernant la puissance du tir. Certains le regardaient étrangement, Eijiro riait doucement, voyant que son ami ne changeait, curieux de nature, il se fascinait sur toutes les nouveautés qui se présentaient à lui. Lui aussi était impressionné par la façon dont Katsuki voulait son costume. C'était une très bonne idée, le jeune homme pouvait à présent attaquer à distance, son plus grand défaut. Midoriya lui en avait déjà parlé, preuve qu'il écoutait beaucoup son ami d'enfance. Eijiro avait désormais peur de la combinaison des deux garçons.

Fumikage se doutait de la puissance de Bakugo. Il n'était pas surpris d'un tel résultat. Le corbeau regardait les élèves de la classe qui ne savaient pas quoi dire. C'était compréhensible, ils ne connaissaient pas une telle utilisation d'un costume.

All Might nota tout comme Midoriya qui récupérait des informations sur les élèves analysant les différentes manières de battre chacun de ses camarades. Katsuki regardait discrètement par-dessus les épaules de son ami d'enfance pour récolter les données qu'il avait pris.

-Jeune Midoriya, appela All Might.

Le garçon redressa sa tête et rougit en remarquant que cela faisait un moment qu'on l'appelait car c'était son tour. Il ferma son carnet avant de le laisser à Fumikage sachant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour conserver ses secrets. Il courut pour rejoindre le terrain et on lui demanda de se rendre sur une zone totalement libre avec une balle classique. Le garçon ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait faire avec, il avait même peur de ce qu'il devait faire. C'était avec effroi qu'on lui demanda de lancer la balle le plus fortement possible. Midoriya regarda l'objet au sol comme s'il s'agit du diable.

Dans la salle, Bakugo bouillonnait intérieurement, ils avaient réussi à cacher l'Alter d'Izuku jusqu'à présent. All Might avait compris qu'il servait d'écran de fumée.

Sur le terrain, Izuku fermait ses yeux cachant ses larmes avant de les ouvrir. Il s'approcha de la balle. Il la prit avant de localiser toutes les caméras autour de lui. Il calcula leur portée ainsi que l'angle pour éviter que les spectateurs ne comprennent l'astuce.

Dans la salle, Fumikage posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bakugo lui disant muettement qu'il fallait faire confiance à Izuku. D'un coup sans que les personnes comprennent les caméras sautèrent les unes après les autres. All Might se mit tout de suite sur les claviers pour activer rapidement les caméras secondaires. Les images revinrent et les élèves écarquillèrent en voyant un immense critère avec la balle au centre. Le professeur sentit une goutte d'eau glissée le long de sa nuque. Il avait été perturbé par la coupure des caméras. Il avait peur de comprendre d'où venait la panne.

Bakugo sourit comprenant qu'effectivement Izuku avait réussi à cacher son Alter.

Todoroki fronça les sourcils, il comprit la raison pour laquelle l'Alter d'Izuku était l'une de sept merveilles de l'école. Le garçon avait réussi à cacher son pouvoir. Sans la panne des caméras, tout le monde aurait pu comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Le garçon sentit d'un coup il avait un peu froid. Il porta sa main devant ses yeux. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant des cristaux des glaces. C'était la première fois que son pouvoir réagissait sans son accord. Il avait toujours su le contrôler. Ses yeux de nouveau sur l'écran, il vit le garçon qui soufflait comme soulagé avant de revenir sur ses pas pour rentrer dans la salle de contrôle.

All Might en profita pour tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, il avait appelé le technicien pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer d'où venait le problème. Les opérateurs, choqués, annoncèrent que toutes les caméras primaires étaient hors d'état. Ils prirent des photos pour prouver leur dire. All Might fut surpris en voyant le résultat, il regardait discrètement Midoriya qui parlait avec son petit groupe.

Le professeur sentit les changements sur le point d'opérer et décida que le cours était terminé avant de partir comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses.

Todoroki regardait Izuku qui souriait en parlant avec Eijiro. Momo vint à ses côtés pour tenter de comprendre les pensées de son ami. Elle avait toujours adulé le jeune homme, jeune, il était le garçon le plus populaire de la classe. La jeune femme pensait qu'elle pourrait enfin s'approcher de lui mais elle sentait toujours ce mur entre eux sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Iida toussota pour demander à ses camarades de se rendre aux vestiaires pour se changer et se préparer aux prochains. Tout le monde partit sans écouter la fin du récit du garçon qui se sentit outré. Izuku entra dans le vestiaire prêt à se changer lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour découvrir le nouveau, Todoroki Shoto. Le garçon était surpris de voir son camarade qui semblait vouloir lui parler. Seulement, sans lui laisser ouvrir la bouche, Katsuki débarqua.

-Que veux-tu à Deku le bicolore ? explosa Katsuki.

\- Lui parler, répondit le garçon.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Calme-toi Kacchan, rit doucement Izuku tentant de calmer son ami. Que me veux-tu ?

\- Rien d'important, dit-il avant d'avancer sous les injures de Katsuki.

Izuku osa les épaules avant de rejoindre son casier. Il ne savait pas ce que lui voulait le nouveau mais il oublia rapidement contrairement à Katsuki qui fulminait. Le garçon rit doucement en voyant une cocotte-minute à ses côtés. Il se dévêtit pour remettre son uniforme se disant qu'il savait qu'avec son ami d'enfance cela n'ira jamais plus loin qu'une simple amitié. Il avait été amoureux de Katsuki plus jeune, il était comme un héros à ses yeux, quelqu'un de fort et de brave. Il l'admirait beaucoup. Lui n'avait pas peur des regards si jamais il utilisait son Alter. Izuku se trouvait minable d'avoir peur des jugements mais ce n'était pas sa faute, ce traumatisme venait de ses parents en premier. Lorsqu'il avait développé la première fois son Alter, il était tellement heureux qu'il en avait tout de suite parlé à ses parents. Sa mère était heureuse mais son père s'était énervé contre lui et sa mère. Hurlant à sa femme de lui dire l'identité du véritable père d'Izuku. Le jeune garçon, du haut de ses quatre ans, ne comprenait pas la raison d'une telle colère. Son père devait être heureux d'apprendre qu'il était comme tous les enfants de son âge.

Il n'avait appris que plus tard la raison de cette rage et de la séparation de ses parents. Son père était capable de cracher du feu et sa mère ne pouvait déplacer que de petits objets. Logiquement, il devait pouvoir avoir l'un des deux Alter ou les deux. Mais lui, avait développé un autre Alter, différent de celui de ses géniteurs. Il était donc anormal sauf si son vrai père n'était pas celui qu'il pensait. Sa mère lui avait pourtant juré ne jamais avoir trompé son époux, pourtant les faits étaient là. Izuku n'avait pas les dons d'un membre de sa famille que soit maternel ou paternel.

La première personne à l'avoir écouté, c'était Katsuki qui lui avait promis de conserver le secret le temps qu'ils comprennent d'où venait l'Alter d'Izuku. Ce dernier avait été touché par l'assurance de son ami et il avait eu des sentiments car il ne l'avait pas rejeté au contraire, dans cette situation étrange, il avait été son seul soutien.

Désormais, il avait créé un lien étroit avec Katsuki, un lien certes étrange mais qui était solide. L'explosif repoussait les gens qui osaient s'approcher d'Izuku, non pas pour un sentiment de possessivité mais parce qu'il avait promis. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle, le jeune homme savait que ses sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques et aussi car Bakugo avait un petit faible pour Eijiro.

Izuku fut le premier à quitter les vestiaires pour se rendre dans la salle de classe. Il entendait au loin la forte voix de Katsuki qui lui ordonnait de ne pas partir sans lui. Seulement, il avait besoin de souffler, certes, avoir l'explosif à ses côtés avait quelque chose de génial. Il était aux petits soins avec lui mais il aurait aimé pouvoir parler avec d'autres élèves de la classe. Il n'était pas obligé de leur confier son secret mais au moins pouvoir intégrer une vie étudiante classique comme Fumikage et Eijiro.

Todoroki entendit un énième hurlement de l'homme explosif, il soupira se disant que l'Alter avait bien trouvé son porteur. Il comprenait à présent les avertissements de ses deux camarades de classe. Il avait tenté une première approche pour parler avec Izuku mais en voyant le regard de furie de son « bulldog », il s'était rétracté. Désormais, il décida de jouer plus finement pour pouvoir approcher le jeune homme. Il se changea et d'un coup l'occasion se présenta rapidement. Izuku avait fini de se changer, laissant Katsuki galérer avec ses énormes grenades. Il partit discrètement pour éviter de se faire repérer par la bombe humaine qui essayait de se dépatouiller avec son costume.

Izuku entra dans la classe et rejoignit sa place pour se mettre immédiatement sur un nouveau carnet pour noter des observations nouvelles, les siennes. Il avait tout un cahier qui parlait de ses capacités, de son Alter et de sa puissance ainsi il pouvait lui-même parler de ses limites et de ses progrès. Il sourit en voyant qu'il était partie de rien.

Il entendit la porte coulissante de la classe et il fut surpris de voir le nouveau Todoroki entrer dans la pièce. Izuku s'attendait à voir débarquer comme une furie Katsuki qui allait lui hurler dessus d'être parti sans lui. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à voir le nouveau passer cette porte comme si tout allait bien. Izuku se remit sur son cahier pour noter ses informations avant de les oublier. Mais le nouvel entrant décida autrement en s'installant près de lui.

Shoto ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle chance. Il se dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour engager la discussion avec le garçon. Il s'installa sur une table à côté d'Izuku, posant ses bras derrière lui pour donner un air tranquille et décontracté. Shoto se disait que s'il laissait le devant découvert, le jeune homme ne le verrai pas comme une menace. La posture était toujours essentielle, mettre ses bras devant était synonyme que la personne se trouvait sur la défensive. Il analysa rapidement la posture de son opposant, il n'était pas sur la défensive mais pas non plus tranquille. Shoto sourit doucement. Finalement, le garçon assis parla.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Izuku.

\- Euh… Oui, dit-il doucement en détournant les yeux. Je ne connais pas trop le lycée et j'ai vu que tu étais assez respecté. Tu penses pouvoir me montrer toutes les pièces ?

\- Moi ? Respecté ? Tu devrais plutôt demander à Kacchan, il serait un meilleur guide. Il hurle un peu et s'énerve facilement mais c'est de lui que les élèves respectent le plus.

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder, j'ai un peu du mal avec les gens explosifs comme lui.

Shoto n'avait pas du mal mais s'il voulait pouvoir créer un lien de confiance avec Izuku, il fallait qu'il passe du temps avec lui.

-C'est vrai que Kacchan n'est pas facilement, si tu veux, je peux lui demander.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu. Shoto finalement décida que c'était un début, il avait bien vu qu'Izuku le suivait toujours donc si Katsuki lui servait de guide, Izuku serait avec lui. Une explosion au loin les coupa et l'intéressé déboula en trombe pour regarder Shoto de travers.

-Kacchan, ce n'est rien, il voulait juste quelqu'un pour lui faire la visite. Il voulait que ce soit moi.

\- Même pas en rêve et pourquoi toi ?

\- Il disait que j'inspirais le respect.

\- Toi ? Deku ? Ne me fait pas rire, je suis celui qui inspire le respect ici.

\- Très bien donc tu t'occupes de lui faire visiter le lycée. Pour ma part, je dois aller retrouver Fumikage et Eijiro, on se voit plus tard.

Izuku se leva avec son cahier avant de filer. Shoto ne s'attendait pas à un tel virement de situation. Déjà, il avait réussi, il se savait comment à « convaincre » l'explosif de lui faire la visite mais en plus, il avait réussi à filer, son plan B était également tombé à l'eau. Il devait se méfier à l'avenir. Ce n'était pas l'ami de Katsuki pour rien, Izuku était très intelligent et surtout rusé.

Il regarda l'explosif qui fulminait avant de lui demander de le suivre.

* * *

**Voilà la fin!**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu changer le caractère des personnages. Bakugo est toujours criard et je trouvais appréciable qu'Izuku réfléchisse malgré tout.**

**J'espère que vous l'avez bien apprécié.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me le dire, c'est le meilleur lien entre un auteur et ses lecteurs.**

**A la prochaine.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

**Je vous poste ce chapitre en avance ne sachant pas si je serais disponible ce week-end et s'il y a du réseau avant tout.**

**Pour le moment, je ne connais pas le nombre de chapitre que je mettrais mais ce chapitre contient des révélations.**

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

Dans la salle des professeurs, le fameux All Might sous sa véritable apparence, un homme un peu rabougri dans un immense costume trois pièces regardait la fiche étudiante d'un de ses élèves. Les techniciens lui avaient fait un rapport complet de l'incident des caméras et sous la demande du professeur en avait ramené une. L'appareil était littéralement hors d'usage. Il ne comprenait pas comment s'était possible. A lire la fiche, le jeune homme avait eu des très bonnes notes durant sa scolarité. Aucun blâme, il avait réussi à se faire discret. All Might essayait de comprendre la situation. Il cherchait des informations sur l'Alter du jeune sans rien trouver, les enseignants n'avaient rien noté sur un potentiel pouvoir, personne ne sait quand il s'était activé. Ils savent juste que du jour au lendemain Bakugo trainait toujours avec Midoriya éloignant les autres enfants. Une autre note parlait des circonstances du divorce de ses parents.

Il était écrit que le père qui avait toujours été aimant envers son fils ne venait plus et ils retrouvaient l'enfant dans des états pitoyables. Les enseignants avaient suspecté une maltraitance et avaient appelé les services sociaux. Ces derniers avaient découvert bien plus que de la maltraitance. Le père mettait sur son fils et inhibiteur d'Alter, la mère était en dépression et ne pouvait pas arrêter son époux. All Might avait eu des sifflements concernant cette affaire sordide. Le père avait accusé sa femme de l'avoir trompé avec un autre homme pourtant les tests de paternité étaient revenus affirmant que l'homme était bel et bien le père du gamin. Cette histoire n'avait été que très peu médiatisée, les victimes étaient restées loin du feu des projecteurs alors que la police emmenait le père loin de sa famille. Suite à cela, la mère avait demandé le divorce. Ce dernier avait été facilement accepté par toutes les parties et la mère avait obtenu la garde complète de l'enfant car le père ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

All Might pouvait à peu près comprendre les raisons qui faisaient que les pouvoirs du jeune Midoriya soient cachés. Il allait sur son ordinateur pour en apprendre plus sur cette affaire. Il se devait en tant que professeur en savoir un maximum sur ses élèves pour pouvoir les guider dans la voie des super-héros. Et ce qu'il apprit le laissa pantois.

Dans un couloir, Izuku respirait fortement comme si le diable avait été à ses trousses. A peine, il avait passé les portes qu'il s'était enfui à toutes jambes, manquant de renverser quelques élèves. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir et à retrouver Fumikage qui l'avait suivi tout comme Eijiro qui avait ri en passant qu'il s'agissait d'une course. Finalement, ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans un couloir sans passage avec un Izuku rouge comme une pivoine, serrant fortement son cahier contre sa poitrine.

-Que nous valait cette hâte ? demanda Fumikage.

\- Le nouveau voulait que je lui fasse découvrir l'école, répondit Izuku.

\- Mais c'est une bonne chose comme ça tu peux te faire des nouveaux amis, répondit Eijiro enthousiaste.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

Eijiro regarda Fumikage ne comprenant pas le ton dur de leur ami. Izuku baissa la tête, pinçant avec ses dents sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

-J'ai passé le relais à Kacchan.

Fumikage soupira avant de poser sa main dans les cheveux verts de son ami.

-On prendra notre temps. Pour le moment, tu n'es pas prêt.

\- Mais si, il est prêt. Pourquoi tu dis qu'il ne l'est pas ? Pour la première fois depuis nous, quelqu'un lui parle. Il devrait sauter sur l'occasion.

\- Justement, il ne parle à personne à part nous. Il a essayé mais les gens ont reculé de peur de subir le courroux de Bakugo.

\- J'ai perdu mes moyens, c'est la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'on ose me parler malgré la présence de Kacchan.

\- Au moins, on peut dire que ce nouveau n'a pas froid aux yeux, c'est lequel qui t'a abordé ? demanda Eijiro.

\- Todoroki Shoto.

Les deux autres réfléchissent à la nouvelle. Ne sachant pas du tout comment prendre le fait que le jeune homme s'intéresse à Izuku, surtout Fumikage. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter, certes, étant donné la personne, il était normal qu'il n'ait pas peur de Katsuki mais pourquoi s'intéresser à Izuku. Le corbeau réfléchissait contrairement à Eijiro qui sourit complice.

-Tu en as de la chance qu'un type comme lui veuille que tu l'accompagnes. Au moins, ta ligne est de nouveau dans l'océan.

\- Ma ligne ?

\- Bien sûr, vu comme Katsuki ne s'intéresse pas à toi, il faut lancer sa ligne pour pécher de nouveaux poissons dans l'immense océan.

Eijiro frappa l'arrière de la tête de leur ami.

-Merci de lui avoir rappelé que Katsuki n'avait aucun sentiment pour notre cher Izuku.

Ce dernier baissa la tête, dépité. Il savait qu'il n'intéressait pas l'explosif étant qu'il aimait quelqu'un qui était aveugle face aux tentatives de séduction. Eijiro était un homme simple de nature, il ne se prenait pas la tête bien au contraire. Il vivait de manière presque insouciante se disant régulièrement « un de perdu dix de retrouver » ou encore « il y a énormément de poissons dans l'océan ». Eijiro était une de ces personnes qui pouvaient être effrayant au premier abord mais qui s'avère être un petit ourson, comme Katsuki. Izuku jalousait un peu son ami d'avoir la chance de plaire à son ami d'enfance mais c'était comme ça. Il s'était fait à l'idée et malgré tout, il n'en voulait pas à Eijiro, c'était son ami avant tout.

De l'autre côté de l'école. Katsuki fulminait se demandant comment Deku avait pu lui refiler la responsabilité de faire le tour de l'école au nouveau. Surtout que ce dernier n'était pas très loquace. Il regardait bêtement sa main droite. Intérieurement, l'explosif retenait la leçon de toujours le suivre et de le protéger. Il n'aimait pas les gens et alors, on ne lui en mettait pas dans les pattes. Les élèves terrifiés par l'aura négative de Bakugo les laissaient passer sans discuter, de plus, des murmures recommençaient. Il entendait parfaitement ce qu'ils disaient : « comment un garçon aussi classe et beau pouvait se trouver avec une brute telle que Bakugo ». Il manquait d'exploser lorsqu'enfin au bout d'un quart d'heures il entendit la voix du nouveau.

-Comment est Izuku Midoriya ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi Deku ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui ?

\- Disons que je veux le connaître.

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à foutre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux mais ne t'approche pas de Deku.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Quoi ! explosa finalement Bakugo.

Les élèves s'enfuirent en entendant l'exclamation. Ils ne souhaitaient pas devenir un dommage collatéral.

-Moi ? Sortir avec Deku ? Non mais cela ne va pas bien !

\- Alors dans ce cas, je peux m'approcher. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en empêcherais, sourit malicieusement Shoto.

Ce dernier sentait qu'il avait gagné une bataille mais certainement pas la guerre. L'explosif était très susceptible. Lui qui avait peur de s'ennuyer jusqu'à réussir à vaincre All Might n'était pas déçu finalement que son « père » l'inscrive dans ce lycée.

La journée se termina rapidement. Les derniers cours avaient été relativement tranquilles. Les élèves rentraient tous chez eux, épuisés. Izuku marchait avec Katsuki qui bouillonnait. Le premier ignorait la raison de la colère de son ami mais il se doutait que cela avait un lien avec la visite du lycée. Il se dit qu'il attendrait que l'explosif lui parle en premier. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Katsuki hurlait des noms d'oiseau sur le nouveau mais malgré ses explosions, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tous les mots il entendait surtout son nom. Pourquoi était-il dans la conversation ?

Lorsque tous les élèves quittèrent le lycée, All Might sortit de la salle des professeurs sous sa vraie forme. Il avait lu des choses surprenantes sur son investigation et il devait en parler immédiatement. Il passa les portes de l'infirmerie où il trouver Recovery Girl qui triait ses dossiers médicaux. C'était une petite vieille dame qui malgré tout avait un sacré caractère. Elle était également une des plus proches amis du professeur. Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit et la femme alla à sa rencontre.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi étrange depuis le jour où tu as appris que ton pouvoir diminuait.

\- Je viens de replonger dans une sordide affaire. Je me sens épuisé.

\- Quelle affaire ?

\- Celle d'une famille dont le père avait bridé le pouvoir de son fils.

Recovery Girl stoppa ses affaires pour regarder son ami. Elle sentait que la discussion allait être houleuse. La vieille dame comprit la raison de sa présence, il avait lu son nom dans les rapports de police concernant l'affaire.

-J'imagine que tu viens me voir pour avoir des informations.

\- Pourquoi ton nom apparaît dans les rapports.

\- Ils avaient besoin de mon avis médical sur la question. Ils voulaient savoir si la mère était en tort ou non. La situation était assez tendue des deux parties entre le mari et sa femme, surtout avec le petit au milieu de tout ça. J'ai dû faire des prises de sang aux trois parties. La situation était très ambiguë surtout avec les analyses qui ne concordaient pas, le test de paternité affirmait que l'homme était bien le père mais les analyses sanguines donnaient une autre version.

Recovery Girl descendit de sa chaise pour faire les cent pas. Elle semblait contrariée.

-De toute ma carrière de médecin, je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose sauf avec toi lorsque tu as reçu le « One for All ». Les parents étaient tous les deux A sauf la mère qui était Ao -. Le père était AA +. Alors j'ai poussé l'historique de la famille, jusqu'à comprendre.

Elle alla vers son placard pour récupérer un vieux dossier miteux. Elle le gardait précieusement, elle savait que si quelqu'un obtenait ces papiers, Recovery Girl pouvait perdre sa licence de médecin. Elle donna les informations à All Might qui commença à lire les informations supplémentaires. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une date.

-Cette date ?

\- Tu l'as remarqué aussi, c'est le jour où tu as été gravement blessé en mission. J'ai poussé les informations. Un infirmier a fait une prise de sang dans une pochette pour pouvoir l'analyser en marquant ton groupe sanguin O-. Seulement, dans une autre pièce, une femme avait besoin d'urgence de transfusion sanguine. Ils ont donné ton sang à cette femme. Après quelques analyses pour découvrir la cause de l'anémie, c'était qu'elle était enceinte d'un enfant positif. Une erreur a fait qu'ils ont donné ton sang au fœtus.

\- Et ce fœtus.

Recovery Girl hocha la tête dépitée.

-C'est Izuku Midoriya. Il est devenu bébé l'héritier du « One for All ». Comment expliquer la situation à une famille qui était dans le questionnement et en procès. De plus, si les médias s'emparaient de l'information, il serait considéré comme ton fils illégitime car son sang s'est mélangé avec le tien.

\- Il a mes gènes ?

\- Juste celui qui donne le « One for All », nous connaissons tous les deux le secret de ce pouvoir. Il est différent des autres pouvoirs, il se transmet par transfert. C'est pour cela que tu te sens faible car tu as un héritier pour le pouvoir.

All Might n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on ait pu lui cacher une telle chose. Il comprenait un peu mieux la réticence du jeune homme à montrer son Alter. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait il aurait aimé le savoir. Ce garçon était comme son fils, bon, c'était un peu étrange de pensée comme ça car il n'avait pas été celui qui avait planté sa graine mais il avait ses pouvoirs.

Recovery Girl regarda son ami de longue date, elle aurait aimé en parler mais comment pouvait-elle parler de cette situation à son ami sans risquer son travail. Elle avait déjà tout fait pour empêcher la moindre information de fuiter auprès des médias. La question maintenant qu'elle se posait c'était comment était un garçon qui avait grandi et développé le plus puissant de tous les pouvoirs.

Izuku était dans sa chambre et soupira en relisant son carnet. Il regarda sa main se disant que personne n'avait compris l'astuce. Une chance qu'ils avaient eu son lancer dans une zone où il n'y avait pas de goudron mais des petits cailloux. En prenant la balle, il avait pris une petite pierre discrète et il avait influé un peu de son pouvoir dans son doigt avant d'envoyer d'une pichenette innocente le minéral qui avait détruit toutes les caméras. Ce n'est pas difficile pour lui, plus jeune, il avait appris avec Kacchan à maîtriser ce pouvoir, avec de l'entraînement, il avait appris à modifier la trajectoire d'un petit objet. Il prit son stylo. Chargea son doigt, des veines violettes apparurent avant de se transformer en éclair vert. Izuku fit une pichenette sur le stylo qui s'envola dans les airs entourés par des éclairs verts avant de changer rapidement de direction pour rejoindre les autres crayons sur son bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère qui soupira.

-Izuku, je t'appelle depuis un bon quart d'heures, on passe à table, bougonna sa mère.

\- J'arrive, sourit Izuku.

Ils descendirent les marches pour s'installer à table.

-Comment se passe les cours ? demanda sa mère.

\- Bien.

\- Ce n'est pas trop difficile ?

\- Non, je m'en sors.

\- Tu l'utilises ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Pas vraiment.

La mère d'Izuku se sentit triste pour son fils. Il avait obtenu un Alter puissant de la part d'un seigneur qui les aimait et le voilà puni.

Elle revoyait les images continuellement le soir dans son lit. Son fils martyrisé par un père qui ne voulait pas entendre raison. Qui forçait un enfant de 4 ans à porter un inhibiteur d'Alter. Chaque nuit, elle pleurait et elle essayait de relativiser, certes, elle avait demandé le divorce mais elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger son garçon. Elle avait attendu avec son ex-époux de pouvoir enfin avoir un enfant. Ils avaient essayé plusieurs fois dont deux avaient réussi. Elle était enceinte d'un premier enfant avant Izuku mais le bébé n'avait jamais vu le jour. Puis, elle a eu un souci d'anémie et miracle, on lui informe qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. Que son problème d'anémie venait du fœtus qui avait besoin d'une poche de sang O-. Ce qu'elle reçut et les anémies s'étaient arrêtés. Elle avait pu donner naissance à Izuku. Son petit trésor, son miracle de la vie, son garçon. Alors pourquoi devait-elle encore souffrir ?

Izuku allait parfaitement bien, il avait sans doute quelques séquelles en mémoire mais rien de bien fâcheux, le cerveau n'aimait pas les traumatismes, il préférait les oubliés. Izuku avait été très bien entouré par Katsuki. Il était un peu brutal mais pas méchant. Il avait réussi le miracle de faire sortir son fils de sa petite coquille pour s'ouvrir au monde. Elle appréciait également Fumikage et Eijiro. Bientôt, elle savait que son petit Izuku allait s'intéresser à l'amour et aux femmes après tout c'était de son âge. En voyant le sourire de son fils, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son bébé avait drôlement grandi.

Dans un dojo, Todoroki soupirait alors qu'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen pour réussir à parler avec Izuku. Ce n'était pas fameux ses premières tentatives. Il reçut un message de Momo qui lui proposait une sortie. Shoto sourit mais il refusa l'invitation, il avait d'autres choses à penser plutôt que de s'amuser. Il repensait également au moment de l'exercice où il avait eu ses pouvoirs qui s'étaient activés sans son accord. Il regardait sa main droite d'un air curieux. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 3.**

**Êtes-vous surpris? Finalement, j'ai décidé de garder l'Alter "One for All" mais de manière différente, Izuku est né avec ce pouvoir.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer par commentaire.**

**A la prochaine!**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

**Il faut pouvoir continuer à sourire et je souhaite malgré tout un bon confinement pour les personnes.**

**Pour ma part, je suis obligée d'aller travailler mais je pense à vous cher lecteur.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires.**

**Voici la suite de l'histoire!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident des caméras. Ces dernières avaient remplacé rapidement. All Might regardaient discrètement l'élève Midoriya qui riait avec ses amis. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il voulait établir un lien avec le petit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce garçon possédait ses gènes. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas mais Izuku avait ses pouvoirs. Le professeur savait qu'il devait en parler avec son étudiant mais le courage manquait. Comment pouvait-il annoncer une histoire aussi folle ? Personne ne le croira et en prime sans mettre Recovery Girl dans la panade.

Il avait aussi remarqué qu'une autre personne tournait autour du groupe, Todoroki Shoto. Ce dernier suivait également le groupe en essayant de trouver une faille. Le problème était que Bakugo restait continuellement autour de sa proie. Il le suivait comme son ombre depuis leur discussion. Iida ne comprenait pas le changement dans l'aptitude de son ami, certes, le cas d'Izuku était surprenant mais pas au point de suivre un groupe sans relâche.

Celle qui n'appréciait pas la situation était Momo, elle voyait Shoto qui s'intéressait à d'autre personne que celui du groupe. Elle avait suivi son ami d'enfance car il lui avait demandé ne souhaitant pas être seul dans cette « troupe de babouin ». Finalement, elle restait régulièrement seule car les autres membres de son groupe s'étaient liés aux élèves de la Première A.

Bakugo lui restait sur ses gardes. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment savoir Deku seul avec le nouveau qui trainait dans les parages. Fumikage, lui, ne disait rien mais voyait clairement quatre yeux qui fixaient leur groupe. Il ne disait rien de peur de déclencher la rage de Bakugo. Il connaissait leur ami explosif. Personne ne s'approchait de Deku ou d'un autre membre du groupe mais surtout du premier. Le corbeau voyait très bien que les regards étaient portés sur Izuku qui discutait avec Eijiro. Ce dernier ne remarquait rien et s'amusait avec son ami.

Le groupe se dirigea vers une table de la cafétéria pour se restaurer. Izuku avait pris un sandwich simple comme Fumikage. Bakugo lui devait partir en urgence avec Eijiro étant le jour du sandwich spécial. Les deux décidèrent d'en rapporter aux deux autres qui mangèrent tranquillement.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Kacchan est bizarre depuis quelques temps ? demanda Izuku.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude je te dirais.

\- Je ne sais pas, il y a quelques choses de différents et c'est comme ça depuis qu'il a fait visiter l'école à Todoroki. Tu crois qu'il est tombé amoureux ?

\- Izuku, ne dis pas de bêtise. On sait tous les deux qu'il aime Eijiro.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais il n'empêche que je le trouve bizarre.

Fumikage soupira. Son ami connaissait Bakugo depuis des années, il aurait été naïf de croire qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué du changement de comportement de l'explosif. Même les élèves restaient encore plus en retrait.

Soudain, All Might apparut sous sa forme de super héros.

-Jeune Midoriya, puis-je te voir dans mon bureau ?

Izuku regarda Fumikage qui hocha la tête pour dire qu'il n'avait pas de mal. Le garçon se leva prenant son repas et il suivit son idole de toujours. Ce dernier avait enfin vu une opportunité de pouvoir parler au jeune homme. Il réfléchissait désormais à la manière dont il allait amener les choses. Il savait qu'il devait lui en parler même si son amie lui avait défendu. Izuku avait le droit de savoir ce qui se passait.

Shoto était irrité. Momo l'avait forcé à manger avec eux et il avait enfin vu une opportunité. Seulement, la jeune femme l'avait interpelé concernant un article qu'elle avait lu la veille et souhaitait avoir son avis et là, il avait vu le professeur qui voulait parler avec Izuku. Ce dernier l'avait suivi laissant son ami seul à table pendant que les deux autres étaient partis. Jamais il n'avait autant détesté quelqu'un, oui, il aimait son amie, elle a été un grand soutien mais elle lui a gâché peut-être son unique chance de pouvoir parler avec Izuku. Il le voyait commencer à partir et une haine sans nom glissa dans ses veines.

Sans qu'il puisse contrôler des flammes apparurent sur son côté gauche.

Izuku commença à marcher lorsqu'il sentit ses veines bouillonnées. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il dépassa All Might en courant pour rejoindre rapidement les toilettes en baissant la tête pour que personne ne voie. Il claqua la porte d'un cabinet et il sentit son pouvoir se libérer. Le garçon ne comprenait pas alors que des éclairs l'entouraient demandant à être expulsé. Les murs tremblaient autour de lui. Dans la cafétéria, les élèves ressentirent un puissant tremblement de terre alors que Shoto essayait de réprimer ses flammes qui manquaient de jaillir et de brûler toutes les personnes autour de lui.

Bakugo courut vers Fumikage, lui demandant où était Deku. Le corbeau tenta d'expliquer que le garçon était parti avec All Might, que le professeur avait quelques choses à lui dire. L'explosif écarquilla les yeux et il entendit des hurlements venant des toilettes.

Izuku avait mal son pouvoir n'avait jamais réagi comme ça. Il semblait vouloir exploser. Il souffrait et cette douleur ne le quittait pas. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était la sienne. Les éclairs s'intensifièrent et la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur All Might qui souriait.

Shoto sentit ses flammes se calmer enfin. Elles disparurent doucement, il souffla fortement et Momo put enfin l'approcher sans risquer de se brûler. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel phénomène, elle regardait son ami se demandant comment de simple flamme avait pu créer un tremblement de terre. Todoroki, non plus, ne comprenait rien c'était comme si son pouvoir avait répondu à un appel et il avait senti que le signal avait été rompu lui permettant de reprendre le contrôle de ses flammes.

Bakugo courut jusqu'aux toilettes pour découvrir un carnage. Les canalisations avaient cédé, l'eau se déversait dans le bois détruit. Un petit cratère était présent au milieu de la pièce, Bakugo paniqua reconnaissant l'Alter de son ami. Il l'appela et Fumikage analysa la situation. Il restait calme mais il était également inquiet pour leur ami. Le corbeau s'en voulait, il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul même si c'était un professeur. Il voyait dans le regard de Bakugo, une certaine panique. C'était la première fois qu'il admirait cette expression dans les yeux de l'explosif. Il pouvait être dans cet état. Izuku était introuvable. Aucune trace hormis la grande destruction que son pouvoir avait déclenchée.

A l'infirmerie de l'école, Izuku commençait à reprendre connaissance. Il entendait des éclats de voix. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir Recovery Girl. Une super héroïne médecin dont le pouvoir était reconnu par tous. D'un simple baiser, elle pouvait régénérer n'importe quelle blessure. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit. Izuku fit le moins de bruit possible et il vit All Might avec des yeux paniqués avant de devenir un homme qui n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Izuku réagit en hurlant en voyant le visage de la personne qualifiée comme l'objet de l'espoir de toute une génération. L'homme allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un jet de sang s'en échappa.

-Mon dieu, il se passe quoi ici ? paniqua Izuku.

\- Du calme, jeune homme.

Recovery Girl frappa doucement le garçon sous le regard choqué d'All Might. Il connaissait son amie depuis de longue date et elle était rarement violente. Le garçon semblait aussi surpris qu'il se calme immédiatement, regardant autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il se souvenait avoir perdu le contrôle de son Alter et de s'être réfugié dans les toilettes pour limiter les dégâts. Il se rappelait également de la douleur étrangère qui avait influé dans ses veines. Il regarda ses mains qui n'avaient plus aucun éclair.

Le médecin soupira avant d'aller à son bureau.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on bride volontairement son pouvoir, il finit par déborder et on en perd le contrôle.

Izuku redressa sa tête en entendant les mots de la bonne femme.

-J'ai perdu le contrôle ?

\- Toute l'école a senti un puissant tremblement de terre. Il fallait intervenir immédiatement. Nous t'avons arrêté avant que tu ne crées plus de dégâts. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de ta part.

\- J'ai perdu le contrôle… Mais comment ça se fait qu'All Might est devenu tout rabougri !

Le dénommé tiqua avant de soupirer à son tour.

-C'est ma véritable apparence jeune Midoriya. Au moins, je passe inaperçu.

\- C'est une longue histoire mon petit. Il te la racontera s'il le désire.

\- Je suis ton père, Jeune Midoriya ! s'exclama All Might.

Un hurlement fit trembler les murs avant qu'un coup résonne.

-Idiot, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on amène les choses. Je vais m'en charger. Tu as sans doute remarqué que ton pouvoir était différent de celui de tes parents.

Izuku hocha la tête.

-Eh bien, vois-tu, en vérité il existe deux genres de pouvoir celui qu'on reçoit génétiquement et celui qu'on reçoit par transfert. Pour ta part, ton Alter vient d'un transfert involontaire.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Comment te l'expliquer plus facilement ? Le pouvoir que tu as reçu se nomme le « One for All », c'est le pouvoir que possède All Might. Cet Alter est spécial contrairement aux autres, il se transmet par l'ADN. Lorsque tu étais encore en formation dans le ventre de ta mère, elle a fait une anémie et les infirmiers l'ont donné par erreur le sang d'All Might. Tu es le premier à être né avec le « One for All ».

\- « One for All », souffla Izuku en regardant ses mains.

\- Oui ton corps s'est transformé pour l'accueil. Ce pouvoir ne te fait aucun effet secondaire contrairement à tes prédécesseurs. La raison pour laquelle il a dû déborder c'est parce que tu ne l'utilises pas.

\- Ce pouvoir est maléfique, dit le jeune homme.

Cette phrase attira leur attention.

-Il a détruit ma famille. Je pensais pouvoir devenir un héros avec ce don. Seulement, je le sens qu'à chaque fois que je l'utilise, ma mère souffre. Elle repense à la fois où cet Alter avait fait plus de mal que de bien. C'était pour cette raison que j'entends ma mère pleurer tous les soirs ? A cause d'une erreur médicale, qu'on m'a donné du sang avec un Alter qui se transmet par ADN ? s'énerva Izuku.

\- Je sais que c'est dur de l'apprendre de cette façon…

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ce que nous avons ressenti, la peur que j'avais de rentrer à la maison. Mon père s'était mis à boire car il croyait que ma mère l'avait trompé avec un autre. Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

\- Il fallait conserver le secret du « One for All ». Ce pouvoir est très puissant, tu le sais toi-même. Comme on te la dit, il se transmet. Durant des années, ce pouvoir s'est transmis d'un possesseur à une autre personne, il en a toujours été ainsi mais le problème vois-tu c'est que des personnes mal attentionnés cherchent à l'obtenir. Que tu le caches, je peux comprendre mais ne rejette pas ce pouvoir.

\- Mais tout à l'heure, je n'y suis pour rien. Il s'est déclenché tout seul. Je marchais derrière All Might et d'un coup j'ai senti qu'il s'activait. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Recovery Girl fronça les sourcils et demanda au garçon de rester tranquille. Elle décida de faire quelques examens. Le médecin était curieux de cet événement. All Might lui était inquiet se demandant ce qui avait pu déclencher une telle puissance. Il avait vu la force dégagée par l'Alter d'Izuku, il était même plus redoutable que le sien. D'un côté, il avait appris à l'utiliser, il avait grandi avec, contrairement à aux autres possesseurs du « One for All ».

-Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsqu'il s'est déclenché ?

\- Une douleur, une grande douleur mais ce n'était pas la mienne.

Recovery Girl réfléchit avant de finalement demander au garçon de repartir en cours. Ce dernier s'exécuta laissant les deux adultes ensembles. Le médecin soupira avant de récupérer le dossier de Midoriya.

-Jeune Midoriya va bien ?

\- Oui, ce n'est rien de bien inquiétant. Je pense que quelque chose l'a effectivement déclenché mais le fait qu'il ne l'utilise pas de manière récurrente, a fait que ce « quelque chose » a rendu l'Alter d'Izuku totalement incontrôlable. Il me rappelle un peu comment tu étais plus jeune, un peu insouciant.

\- Il a peur de son Alter.

\- Je ne dirais pas qu'il ait peur mais plutôt qu'il est perdu. En tout cas, laisse-le tranquille il a besoin d'assimiler les informations.

All Might soupira mais accepta les conditions.

Shoto était installé dans une salle loin de tout le monde. Il ne souhaitait voir personne en ce moment. Il regardait sa main gauche. Il jurait en se rappelant qu'il avait utilisé ses flammes. Elles étaient apparues et il avait perdu le contrôle. Peu de personne l'avait remarqué, occuper à rester sous les tables durant le tremblement. Seuls ses amis avaient vu ses flammes qui entouraient son côté gauche. Il s'était promis de ne jamais utiliser ce pouvoir. Comment avait-il pu perdre un tel contrôle ? Il revoyait les images d'Izuku qui partait avec All Might et lui qui était resté assis à écouter Momo lui parler d'un article. Il s'était énervé, seulement, il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette colère. Elle l'avait rongé et déclenché son pouvoir de manière exponentiel. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de son pouvoir. Il sentait que cela avait un lien avec Izuku Midoriya. Et foi de Todoroki Shoto, il découvrirait de quoi il s'agissait.

Izuku rejoignit rapidement ses amis. Bakugo lui avait hurlé dessus pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Le garçon n'osait expliquer tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait enfin compris d'où lui venait ce pouvoir. Izuku ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à ses amis, il s'agissait d'une information très importante qui peut porter préjudice à All Might. Il décida de garder pour lui mais au moins d'entendre l'ampleur des dégâts. Eijiro expliqua qu'il avait déclenché un immense tremblement de terre avec un début d'incendie. Izuku paniqua en apprenant qu'il aurait pu mettre le feu à l'école. Bakugo ajouta que les toilettes étaient inutilisables, doublant la culpabilité d'Izuku. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas comment son pouvoir avait pu faire autant de dégâts. Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec la douleur qu'il avait senti ?

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!**

**A la prochaine!**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

**Le confinement continu pour beaucoup d'entre vous. Je vous souhaite bien du courage.**

**En tout cas, pour ma part, l'histoire continue.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui s'intéressent à cette fiction.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 5**

All Might avait respecté la demande de Recovery Girl de laisser du temps à Izuku de se remettre de la nouvelle mais il était curieux. D'un certain côté, il voyait ce jeune homme comme son fils et il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelques choses de fâcheux comme l'explosion de pouvoir dans les toilettes. Le directeur n'avait d'ailleurs pas apprécié que les canalisations aient cédé inondant beaucoup de salle de classe de la filière générale. De nombreux cours avaient été annulés ce jour-là et les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, déçu. Izuku était rentré avec Bakugo qui se marrait en sachant que son ami d'enfance était responsable d'une bonne semaine de vacances forcées.

Le jeune homme ne partageait pas le même humour, se disant qu'il allait avoir des ennuis si le directeur apprenait qu'il était le responsable de la destruction des toilettes de la cafétéria. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait et savoir que cela faisait rire son ami d'enfance ne le réjouissait pas.

Fumikage avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, Izuku y croyait à moitié. C'était tout de même son pouvoir qui avait pris le dessus sur sa conscience.

Pour Shoto, il n'appréciait pas de rester chez lui. Certes, son pouvoir avait débordé mais c'était une punition trop cruelle. Il devait voir son père régulièrement entre les murs. Il priait pour qu'il soit tout le temps à l'agence à travailler. Shoto avait beaucoup de difficulté avec son père et ceux depuis qu'il était petit. Sa mère était son univers et il l'avait brisée. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à son père de l'avoir fait souffrir jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Shoto était resté dans sa chambre et il entendait ses frères et sœurs qui discutaient dans les couloirs de l'immense domaine, seulement, il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il avait besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir. Savoir que son pouvoir avait débordé du mauvais côté l'énervait au plus haut point, de plus, il avait créé une belle catastrophe selon Momo qui affirmait que son pouvoir avait provoqué une inondation dans les toilettes. Il avait dû toucher une canalisation qui avait sauté, étant situé non loin des toilettes. Ochako l'avait encouragé comme elle pouvait disant que malgré tout c'était impressionnant à quel point il était puissant. Iida l'avait réprimandé en disant que son agissement n'était pas digne d'une personne de haut rang, qu'il devait rester fier en toute circonstance. De toute évidence, les avis étaient partagés car Momo n'avait fait que de relater les faits.

Des coups résonnèrent à la porte. Shoto invita la personne à rentrer et il fit Fuyumi. Cette dernière entra prudemment dans la chambre de son frère. Elle avait bien vu que quelque chose troublait son cadet et elle aimerait pouvoir l'aider. Shoto soupira, il se doutait que l'un des membres de sa famille allait venir le voir pour comprendre comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'aille pas à l'école et surtout les informations qu'ils avaient dû voir à la télévision.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, répondit Shoto.

\- Tu as quand même déclenché un incendie.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Shoto, je ne suis pas venue pour te disputer mais pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans cette cafétéria. Tu n'as jamais utilisé tes flammes depuis l'incident et nous venons d'apprendre par la télévision qu'une petite partie avait été en proie aux flammes. J'aimerais comprendre.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai « perdu » le contrôle.

\- Comment cela peut être possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas et c'est ce qui m'embête le plus, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui s'est produit. Si je n'avais pas senti cet appel, j'aurais pu reprendre le contrôle de mes flammes.

\- Un appel ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant dans la chambre.

Shoto hocha la tête avant de regarder ses deux mains. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Cela t'est déjà arrivé de perdre le contrôle de ton Alter sans que tu en comprennes la raison ?

\- Moi ? Jamais. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. C'est peut-être une coïncidence. J'ai besoin d'être tranquille.

\- Très bien, de toute façon père nous a prévenu qu'il restera quelques jours à l'agence. Il doit faire des patrouilles.

Le garçon hocha la tête et il vit sa sœur fermer la porte de sa chambre. Shoto regardait ses mains. Il se rendit compte que la première fois s'était au moment où Izuku Midoriya avait effectué son exercice. Désormais pour lui, c'était devenu un besoin de comprendre l'Alter du garçon.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident, les médias s'agglutinaient devant les portes dans l'espoir d'avoir des informations concernant l'incident de la cafétéria. Bakugo restait très proche d'Izuku pour éviter que les journalistes ne le choppent et que de peur son ami d'enfance annonce qu'il était désolé pour les dégâts. L'explosif le connaissait assez pour savoir comment réagirait Deku. Le garçon appréciait justement le rapprochement de son ami pour éviter les flashs des appareils. La mauvaise humeur de Bakugo dissuadait toutes personnes de s'approcher. Eijiro lui riait en voyant la peur dans le regard des journalistes. Fumikage lui marchait tranquillement derrière le duo, ignorant les appareils.

Certains élèves en profitèrent pour se faire remarquer par des agences.

Lorsque Todoroki arriva les journalistes se précipita pour poser les questions au fils d'Endeveaor pour tenter d'avoir plus d'information. Le garçon soupira se disant qu'il n'aimait pas être accosté dès le matin. Il n'était généralement pas d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit. Les quelques jours sans école, ne lui avait pas fait autant de bien qu'il le pensât. Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas d'aller vers Izuku. Comment cette personne qu'il n'avait pas pu parler, était gravée à l'intérieur de sa tête comme au fer rouge. Il y avait quelques choses qui clochaient, on ne pensait pas constamment à une personne alors qu'on ne la connaissait pas. Il ignora les journalistes comme toujours et Shoto vit au loin Izuku qui souriait avec ses amis qui l'entouraient comme une garde rapprochée.

Momo arriva à ce moment précis, regardant dans quelle direction son ami regardait. Elle se sentit frustrée en remarquant qu'il observait encore une fois le groupe de l'explosif et surtout le petit chétif aux cheveux verts. Elle n'appréciait pas l'intérêt que lui portait Shoto. Elle rejoignit son ami pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Le bicolore la salua rapidement avant de partir en direction de la salle de classe.

A l'intérieur, c'était l'effervescence à cause des médias à l'extérieur. Les élèves parlaient de leur stress devant les caméras. Même la femme invisible avait paniqué se demandant si les journalistes l'avaient bien vue. Le plus heureux par ces caméras étaient un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleu violet qui pouvait ainsi montrer à ses fans à quel point il brillait.

Izuku lui n'aimait pas les caméras, cela remontait de bien trop mauvais souvenir en mémoire. Sa mère avait tout fait pour éviter qu'il soit sous les feux des projecteurs alors qu'il avait encore les brûlures de l'inhibiteur d'Alter. Il regarda sa main droite qui avait encore quelques cicatrices à cause des effets secondaires. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il les garderait à vie. Cette marque lui prouvait que son pouvoir était une erreur. Il repensait aux mots d'All Might, d'après les explications du super-héros mondialement connu, il s'agissait d'un transfert de pouvoir. Il n'avait pas trop compris comment cela fonctionnait mais de ce qu'il savait, cela se faisait par ADN. Pouvait-il également le transmettre à quelqu'un de cette manière ? All Might pouvait-il encore donner son pouvoir à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il avait encore pas mal de question à lui poser mais il ne savait pas comment il pouvait aller voir le super-héros sans attiser la curiosité de son ami d'enfance. Puis en voyant une personne, il eut une idée.

-Eijiro, tu peux t'occuper de Kacchan, j'ai une urgence à régler, dit Izuku.

Ce dernier savait que le seul moyen de détourner l'attention de son ami d'enfance était Kirishima, son amour secret. Ce dernier accepta facilement et alla voir l'explosif qui ne voyait désormais que le garçon pendant qu'Izuku s'enfuyait pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Recovery Girl qui rangeait ses médicaments dans les placards. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le jeune homme. Ce dernier entra rapidement pour s'installer sur une chaise.

-Il y a un problème, des soucis d'ordre physique ?

\- Je voulais parler avec All Might.

\- Pour le moment, il est en sortie à l'extérieur. Dis-moi, je pense pouvoir te répondre du mieux que je peux.

\- Cette apparence qu'il avait…

\- C'est sa véritable apparence si c'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à demander.

\- Je ne comprends pas justement, il aurait pu rester sous sa forme super-héros.

\- C'est difficile pour lui pour plusieurs raisons. Il y a cinq ans, il a été gravement blessé, il ne peut pas garder son apparence de héros trop longtemps. Etant son successeur, il faut que tu saches qu'All Might n'est plus le héros qu'il était autrefois. Cette blessure a été décisive dans ma décision de le forcer à se reposer même s'il ne suit pas mes recommandations pour lui il doit se surpasser pour ses protégés.

\- Peut-il encore transmettre son Alter ?

\- Il ne peut le faire qu'une seule fois. Maintenant qu'il a un successeur la tâche lui revient. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur de qui pouvait être le futur possesseur du « One for All ». Je suis soulagée qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon comme toi malgré tout.

Izuku rougit avant de se frotter les cheveux, gêné. La sonnerie retentit, il s'était absenté assez longtemps, il devait retourner en classe le plus rapidement possible.

Recovery Girl soupira. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir dit toute la vérité au petit mais ce n'était pas à elle d'informer le garçon que la raison de sa blessure. La dame regarda les dossiers devant elle, tristement.

Tous les élèves de la classe étaient ravis que l'incident n'ait pas entaché leur étude. Pour la peine, le professeur Aizawa avait décidé de les emmener dans une serre spéciale pour les entraînements. Le but était de sauver des personnes à travers différent type de climat. Bakugo avait ronchonné dans le bus lorsqu'Izuku était revenu. Eijiro n'avait réussi à retenir l'attention de son ami d'enfance pour l'empêcher de remarquer son absence. Dans le bus, les quatre amis discutaient et Bakugo tentait de savoir où était partit son ami.

Le trajet était relativement mouvementé avec les hurlements de Katsuki et les rires d'Eijiro qui surnommait l'explosif de « maman poule ». Izuku ne prêta pas forcément attention réfléchissant sérieusement à sa condition. Il se demandait s'il devait informer Bakugo. Ils s'étaient toujours promis de révéler la moindre information sur ses pouvoirs. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se dit qu'il devrait parler avec son ami seulement pour le moment ce n'était pas possible de lui parler.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et tout le monde avait hâte de s'exercer. Tout le monde avait revêtu sa tenue partielle de super-héros. Izuku regardait les différents terrains d'entraînement, il en avait pour chaque situation. Devant eux se trouvait le maître des missions de sauvetage, Thirteen. Un petit robot blanc qui était plus petit que les élèves. Izuku sourit en voyant leur enseignant, il avait écrit des pages entières sur ce héros particulier qui avait dévoué sa vie au sauvetage de personnes en détresse. Tout le monde connaissait ses exploits. Du moins, Izuku le pensait car certains élèves le regardaient étrangement.

-Aujourd'hui, je serai votre professeur avec Monsieur Aizawa. All Might devait être présent mais il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute et il ne sera pas présent pour cet exercice, énonça Thirteen. Je vais vous expliquer, aujourd'hui, votre mission consistera à des personnes dans différents éléments. Le sauvetage peut faire partie des nombreuses attributions d'un héros. Si un super-vilain attaque, la première règle n'est pas de l'affronter mais de protéger. Il est important de protéger les civils qui se trouvent autour de la zone de combat entre un héros et un vilain. C'est pour cela que cet entraînement est important. Chaque zone représente un climat particulier où vous pouvez être amené à sauver des vies.

Thirteen avait rapidement réussi à obtenir l'attention de la classe malgré l'irrépréhensible envie de commencer les essais. Le robot amena les élèves dans les différentes zones pour qu'ils puissent se familiariser avec l'environnement et les soucis qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer. Izuku prenait note de chaque terrain pour prendre conscience des techniques qu'il pouvait mettre en place sans utiliser son Alter. Bakugo soupira en voyant de nouveau son ami en mode concentration. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler qu'il ne remarquerait rien. Seulement, Katsuki n'était pas comme Izuku, lui, il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis l'accident dans les toilettes. Il savait que son ami d'enfance lui cachait un truc.

Soudain, au loin, un portail sombre s'ouvrit et tous les élèves virent un flot de vilains en sortir. Les professeurs se mirent devant les élèves. La sortie était loin de leur position se trouvant proche de la cabine d'enregistrement pour surveiller les étudiants dans leurs exercices. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment des méchants avaient pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Aizawa ne voyait qu'une solution, les journalistes. Un vilain avait dû s'infiltrer dans la troupe et ameuté les autres. La question était pourquoi dans cette salle précisément. Thirteen et Aizawa se préparèrent sachant qu'ils allaient devoir protéger leurs élèves. Seulement, différents portails s'ouvrirent sous les pieds des enfants.

Bakugo qui se tenait à côté d'Eijiro remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le même cercle sombre qu'Izuku. Il tendit sa main vers son ami.

-Deku ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le nommé tendit sa main vers son ami mais la flaque les absorba avant qu'ils puissent se toucher.

Izuku ouvrit les yeux pour se découvrir au-dessus d'un lac. Le garçon retint sa respiration avant de plonger dans les profondeurs. Il regardait autour de lui mais il trouva avant tout des ennemis qui semblaient l'attendre de pied ferme. Le garçon fronça les sourcils se disant que dans ce genre de situation, il n'avait pas le choix. Izuku se prépara à les affronter lorsqu'une langue s'enroula autour de sa taille et qu'il remarqua qu'elle appartenait à Tsuyu, une fille qui ressemblait drôlement à une grenouille. Le garçon remarqua également le pervers de la classe avec ses boules dans les cheveux. Tsuyu les conduit rapidement à la surface avant de les amener sur un bateau qui se trouvait au large. Izuku reprit ses esprits et remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans la serre de sauvetage.

-C'était moins une, si nous étions restés dans l'eau, ils nous auraient dévoré ! s'exclama le plus petit.

\- Oui mais nous sommes piégés. Tu sais où est Kacchan ? demanda Izuku à Tsuyu.

\- Je n'ai trouvé que vous trois dans l'eau. Ils doivent être ailleurs.

Izuku fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas comment gérer de plus il voyait les ennemis autour du bateau. Il devait faire quelques choses mais sans Katsuki, il ne savait pas.

Soudain, son Alter se réveilla comme lorsqu'il était dans les toilettes. Il sentit son pouvoir exploser. Le bateau tangua fortement sous les fortes vagues qui se formèrent. Les ennemis présents dans l'eau tentèrent de rester à la surface pour surveiller les enfants mais ils ne comprenaient ce qui se passait.

Bakugo écarquilla les yeux en ressentant de nouveau la violence du pouvoir d'Izuku. Il était avec Eijiro dans un immeuble délabré. Il voyait au loin les vagues qui devenaient violentes, les ennemis s'étaient également détournés d'eux pour observer le phénomène.

-Katsuki regarde la montagne ! s'exclama Eijiro.

L'explosif écarquilla les yeux en voyant des immenses colonnes de glace qui se dirigeaient vers le lac.

Todoroki se battait contre les ennemis qui tentèrent de le clouer au sol. Il avait libéré son pouvoir et sa glace était devenue incontrôlable. Elle attaquait certes les assaillants mais tout ce qui se trouvait dans son sillage créant des immenses colonnes de glace. Il vit qu'elles se dirigeait vers le lac qui semblait très agité.

Aizawa et Thirteen se battaient contre les hommes d'un duo étrange dont un avait des mains partout sur son corps et le deuxième semblait être celui qui les avait séparés de leurs élèves. Les deux professeurs sentirent un froid glacial et virent l'attaque de Shoto.

Sur le lac, Tsuyu essayait de s'approcher d'Izuku mais des éclairs verts l'en empêchèrent. Le plus petit se cachait derrière elle et paniqua en voyant de la glace se former autour d'eux. Izuku se redressa. Ses veines violettes prirent de l'ampleur alors que des éclairs entourèrent son corps. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un nouvel éclat. Il le sentait, la glace était là pour lui. Les ennemis autour du bateau était figé. Une colonne de glace jaillit devant le bateau, sa surface plate incita le jeune garçon à marcher dessus. Tsuyu allait le retenir mais la glace l'en empêcha comme les éclairs. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait un lien étrange. Izuku marcha sur la glace avant de poser ses mains sur la surface froide avant de fermer les yeux. Il la sentait de nouveau cette douleur.

-Pourquoi as-tu mal ? demanda-t-il.

Shoto tentait de retenir ses glaces mais elles avaient décidé d'agir autrement. Il sentit son côté gauche se réveiller. Les colonnes s'entourèrent d'une tornade de feu.

Bakugo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que se passait-il ? Il n'avait jamais vu un tel phénomène.

-Est-ce Deku ? souffla-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas, on connait son pouvoir, il ne peut pas contrôler le feu et la glace, c'est quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua Eijiro.

Izuku sentit une vague de feu l'entourait. Il posa sa main sur la surface rouge sans ressentir de brûlure.

-C'est toi qui as mal, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il aux flammes qui l'entouraient.

Ses éclairs s'intensifièrent et il sentit qu'une personne était en danger. D'où venait cette sensation qui le parcourait de toute part. Son Alter le poussait à aller vers la direction des montagnes, de suivre le chemin qu'avait formé les colonnes. Les flammes changèrent de forme pour créer un immense tube comme pour le protéger.

Shoto se sentit d'un coup acculé par une immense créature à la peau violette. Le cerveau était visible et à son visage, il n'avait clairement rien d'un super-héros. Todoroki avait du mal à contrôler son pouvoir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il semblerait que son pouvoir ait fait peur aux deux leaders qui se trouvaient devant lui. Les professeurs étaient dans un sale état. Le monstre violet les avait littéralement vaincus. Les autres élèves séparés, il se retrouvait seul face à trois ennemis puissants dont un qui pouvait le réduire en charpie.

La créature arma son poing. Lorsque qu'une vague de feu le frappa. Shoto écarquilla les yeux en voyant des éclairs verts à travers les flammes. Celle-ci se dissipa pour laisser place à la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir, Izuku Midoriya. Ce dernier se prépara à combattre. Seulement, le garçon ne savait pas quoi faire. La personne derrière lui était Shoto Todoroki, il ne connaissait pas son pouvoir et il n'avait personne pour lui servir de couverture.

Shoto lui ne comprenait pas comment ses flammes avaient pu amener le garçon jusqu'ici. Les colonnes qui menèrent au lac disparurent dans des gros morceaux de glace sur les ennemis. Le lac n'était plus gelé et les deux élèves sur le bateau avaient pu facilement rejoindre la terre ferme grâce aux puissances vagues. Todoroki sentit son pouvoir lui faire appel que ce soit son côté droit que son gauche. Les deux voulaient aider Izuku à vaincre les trois types. Le monstre violet se redressa comme s'il avait reçu une pichenette sur le nez. Pourtant, Shoto vit quelques traces de brûlures.

Bakugo sentit à nouveau des tremblements de terre et les colonnes tombèrent. Les ennemis paniquèrent et s'éloignèrent rapidement des deux amis. Eijiro et Katsuki en profitèrent pour quitter l'immeuble. Le deuxième courut en direction de la montagne.

-Où vas-tu Katsuki ! s'exclama Kirishima.

\- Deku est là-bas, je le sais. Il a besoin de moi.

\- Nous devons trouver Fumikage.

\- Il contrôle son pouvoir, ce n'est pas le cas de Deku. Il peut créer une catastrophe bien pire que celle de la cafétéria, répliqua Katsuki continuant sa route vers la montagne.

Izuku se tenait devant le monstre violet qui semblait sourire en le voyant. Il ouvrit sa bouche dévoilant des dents tranchantes. Le garçon devait utiliser son Alter, il n'avait le choix. Il avait suivi les deux pouvoirs sachant qu'il allait sans doute tomber sur des ennemis. Cette fois-ci, il ne fallait pas compter sur Katsuki pour l'aider. Izuku souffla doucement ignorant ses démons intérieurs qui lui hurlaient de ne pas utiliser ce pouvoir. Il entendait son père qui lui hurlait qu'il était une erreur.

Il souffla doucement avant de sourire. La dernière fois qu'il s'était battu sérieusement c'était avec Bakugo pour l'aider à maîtriser cet immense pouvoir qui sommeillait en lui. Cette fois, il le fera pour sauver quelqu'un, la véritable utilité de son Alter « One for All ». Son pouvoir traversa ses veines qui devinrent violettes. Des éclairs verts l'entourèrent. Il se positionna prêt à attaquer. Le monstre se mit aussi en position et sans qu'il comprenne, le garçon avait disparu sous ses yeux. Sous ses pieds, il sentit un immense tremblement de terre qui le déséquilibra. Un coup fut porté à son ventre créant un immense cratère. Shoto écarquilla les yeux avant de sentir de nouveau ses flammes qui semblaient aller vers Izuku. Elles brûlèrent vers le poing du garçon avant de brûler le monstre au sol sous le regard surpris des deux chefs.

Celui avec les mains écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il devait vaincre All Might, anéantir le symbole de l'espoir avec le monstre désormais cuit à point au sol. Il commença à se gratter en voyant le garçon qui retirait son poing prêt à continuer le massacre. Il se gratta encore plus la peau sous le stress. Il fallait qu'il élimine le gamin, son acolyte n'avait rien perdu de la défaite cuisante du Brainless. Leur chef leur avait dit qu'ils n'auraient aucun souci à vaincre All Might avec lui. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur cet enfant. Il n'avait rien vu sur le registre de l'Etat. Il cherchait avant tout un moyen de calmer son patron lorsqu'il vit le petit titubé.

Shoto écarquilla les yeux en voyant Izuku. Son pouvoir s'était calmé au moment où les éclairs avaient disparu. Le jeune homme commença à tomber et le bicolore le réceptionna facilement. Les méchants semblaient avoir pris conscience que celui dans ses bras était désormais inconscient.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Oui, j'ai un peu repris l'attaque des méchants mais en la changeant un peu.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

**N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part par commentaire.**

**A la prochaine!**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour,**

**Désolée pour ce petit retard mais je n'avais pas abandonné cette fiction.**

**C'est juste que je m'occupais de deux nouveaux projets le "prince oublié" et "ligne du temps".**

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Shoto regardait les deux adversaires tenant fermement Izuku dans ses bras. Il sentait la menace qui planait sur leurs épaules alors que la créature était au sol inerte et fumante. Le garçon voyait le « leader » qui se grattait de manière compulsive marmonnant dans sa barbe. Finalement, l'homme fumée attaqua en créant un portail sous les pieds de Shoto qui qui glaça l'endroit avant de s'échapper. Il porta Izuku fermement contre lui et sans qu'il ne comprenne cette sensation, il devait garder l'évanoui contre lui. Seulement, Shoto se retrouva rapidement coincé par son adversaire qui créé beaucoup de portail essayant de les attraper.

Une explosion survint et les portails se fermèrent immédiatement. Le bicolore se retourna et vit Bakugo en combat avec l'homme portail. Eijiro, lui, courut vers eux, il redoubla d'intensité en voyant Izuku évanoui.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je crois qu'il s'est surmené, répondit Shoto.

_ Avec Bakugo, on s'était inquiété… Enfin surtout lui. Et il semblerait qu'il avait eu raison de s'en faire. Qu'as-tu vu ?

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr…

Shoto ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait eu l'impression que son Alter fusionnait avec celui d'Izuku. C'était déjà assez étrange pour lui, sachant que son pouvoir avait, en quelques sortes, demandé de l'aide au garçon. La porte d'entrée explosa également attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Ils virent All Might qui souriait annonçant que la cavalerie était là. Les super-héros et professeur de l'école débarquèrent également pour arrêter les super-vilains qui avaient infiltré les murs de l'école.

Les deux chefs décidèrent qu'il serait plus intelligent de battre en retraite, laissant la bête infâme au sol. L'homme avec les mains regardait une dernière fois, le gamin qui avait réussi facilement à mettre en déroute son plan pour tuer All Might. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de reprendre son grattage nerveux jusqu'à ce que sa peau rougisse sous ses ongles, que le sang sorte de ses plaies. L'homme portail ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle de leur échec face à des lycéens. Il n'osait se montrer devant leur leader suprême et lui dire que le Brainless s'était fait avoir par un simple lycéen, certes, il n'était pas comme les autres, il semblait possédé plusieurs Alter, même lui n'aurait rien pu faire pour le battre.

Les professeurs capturèrent les vilains utilisant des menottes anti-Alter alors que les enfants durent passer chacun leur tour à l'infirmerie pour un examen médical. Shoto regardait du coin de l'œil Izuku qui dormait sur le lit avant de parler à Recovery Girl.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Son état est stable, il récupère. Il s'est évanoui car il a eu un trop plein d'énergie. C'est très rare ce genre de phénomène mais cela peut arriver.

_ Vous pouvez garder quelques choses pour vous ?

_ Je suis tenue au secret médical.

_ Lorsque je me suis battu avec les super-vilains, il y a eu comme un événement étrange… Je ne sais pas comment formuler, d'un coup, mes Alter se sont déchaînés et ils sont allés trouver Midoriya. Et c'était bizarre parce qu'il n'avait pas été téléporté au même endroit que moi, de plus, ils l'ont aidé à vaincre ce monstre. Je n'étais plus maître de mes Alter.

Recovery Girl buvait ses paroles un peu maladroites mais elle comprenait l'essentiel, seulement, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation à un garçon aussi jeune et en écoutant le récit de Shoto, toutes les pièces se mettaient en place. Izuku n'avait pas pu réussir à tout détruire tout seul. C'était l'œuvre d'une connexion particulière entre deux personnes, entre deux Alter. Le problème était qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette connexion s'était établie. Aucune personne contrôlant le « One for All » ne l'avait eu, c'était une situation inédite. Seulement, elle se rappela que le cas d'Izuku était à part, il n'avait pas reçu le « One for All » comme ses prédécesseurs, il était né avec.

_ Je suis désolé, je dois vous embêter, merci encore de m'avoir écouté, dit Shoto en se levant.

_ Non mon garçon, tu ne me déranges pas. C'est juste que la situation est inédite. Merci de m'en avoir parlé.

Shoto ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le remerciait et finalement, il quitta l'infirmerie sachant qu'il n'était pas le seul à devoir se faire examiner. Recovery Girl prit un temps pour digérer les informations qu'on venait de lui transmettre. La situation était comme elle l'avait dit au jeune, « inédite ». Si All Might l'apprenait, elle ne savait pas comment il le prendrait en sachant que son protégé aurait quelque chose qu'il lui avait toujours été interdit. Les symptômes ne trompaient pas, tout était là. Le surplus qu'avait subi Izuku était le résultat d'un équilibre de la connexion trop instable, c'était compréhensible compte-tenu de leurs jeunes âges. Leur Alter n'était pas suffisamment mature pour arriver à gérer une telle charge. De plus, il semblerait qu'ils avaient tous les deux des soucis avec leur propre Alter, alors s'ils devaient en plus gérer un autre.

Recovery Girl regarda Izuku dormir en soupirant. Elle ne pouvait rien dire au jeune homme comme elle l'avait annoncé, cela relevait du secret médical. Elle avait déjà bafoué son droit lorsqu'elle avait parlé de l'erreur médicale concernant All Might. L'infirmière se retrouvait les pieds et poings liés face à une situation d'une grande ampleur.

La porte explosa sur Bakugo qui semblait vraiment énervé. Il était accompagné de deux étudiants qu'elle avait déjà ausculté, Eijiro Kirishima et Tokoyami Fumikage. La bonne femme fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers le garçon qui avait osé exploser sa porte sans ménagement.

_ Jeune homme, en voilà des manières d'entrer dans un lieu où les personnes viennent se faire soigner.

Les deux autres s'excusèrent pour la violence de leur ami alors que ce dernier courait presque pour rejoindre Izuku. Il se mit sur le lit suivi des deux garçons qui se mirent à l'opposé. Bakugo serait fortement le drap, injuriant à tout va.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, il va bien, dit Recovery Girl. Il est juste épuisé, il dort.

_ Nous voilà rassurer, dit Fumikage.

_ Non, je ne suis pas rassuré, s'énerva Bakugo. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi il est dans cet état !

_ Vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est du surmenage, répondit-elle devant la colère du garçon.

_ Bakugo, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tenta Eijiro.

_ Bien sûr que si, si j'avais été plus rapide, j'aurais pu l'aider si j'avais attrapé sa main avant qu'on soit séparé par ce vortex noir.

_ Personne n'aurait pu prévoir une attaque de vilain, dit Fumikage.

_ Il a raison, intervint Recovery Girl. Personne ne pouvait prévoir que des vilains oseraient pénétrer notre défense. Le directeur en était furieux. En tout cas, la situation a vite été rétablie, vous avez réussi à gérer comme des héros professionnels, vous pouvez être fiers de vous. Aucun élève de seconde n'aurait pu réussir à repousser une menace d'une telle ampleur. Apprendre que des élèves ont pu repousser et vaincre une menace de super-vilains, cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour vous tous. Et comme je l'ai dit, votre ami n'a rien. Il est juste endormi à cause d'un trop plein d'énergie. Il n'a aucune égratignure et il n'est pas blessé.

_ C'est rassurant.

_ Je pense que Monsieur Todoroki a tout fait pour l'empêcher d'être blessé par les vilains.

_ Double face ? s'énerva Bakugo.

Eijiro se mit immédiatement au côté de son ami pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il sentait que s'il laissait de nouveau Katsuki explosé, il n'y aurait plus d'infirmerie. Une petite voix tira le garçon de sa colère. Il se retourna pour découvrir Izuku qui se réveillait.

_ Kacchan… Où sommes-nous ?

_ A l'infirmerie, il semblerait que tu aies eu un surmenage. Comment tu te sens ? répondit Fumikage.

_ Épuisé. Où sont les vilains ?

_ Partis ou en prison, répondit Recovery Girl. Les professeurs sont arrivés pour vous aider.

Izuku hocha la tête et les images de son combat contre le monstre. Il s'était senti d'un coup très puissant avec ce feu et cette glace qui couraient dans ses veines. Il ne savait pas d'où venaient ces Alter particuliers et surtout cette sensation familière. Lorsqu'il était rentré dans le tourbillon de feu, il s'était retrouvé en plein cœur d'une douleur importante. Le garçon ignorait d'où venait cette douleur et surtout à qui elle appartenait. Izuku regarda sa main qui n'avait aucune blessure alors qu'il avait touché un mur de flammes. Il n'osait pas en parler de peur de passer pour un fou même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pratiquement rien cacher à son meilleur ami.

Après quelques examens, Izuku put sortir avec ses amis en dehors de l'infirmerie. Il lisait sur les télévisions de l'école qu'une troupe d'enfant avait réussi à repousser une attaque de super-vilain les titres écrivaient en gros « _l'avenir de notre pays est assuré_ ». Les élèves de seconde A ressentaient une certaine fierté en lisant les informations. Les autres classes les jalousaient car ils n'avaient jamais eu la moindre attaque de vilains. La seconde A était mise en avant pour ses exploits et leur professionnalisme. Certains professeurs les félicitaient et se vénéraient d'avoir transmis un bon moyen de se défendre à la future génération de héros. Seulement, le chemin était encore long avant que les enfants ne deviennent de vrais super-héros en herbe mais ils étaient en bonne voie.

Les cours avaient repris comme toujours, les étudiants révisaient pour les prochains examens de mi trimestre. Izuku étudiait beaucoup avec son groupe. Il s'était réuni tous les quatre chez Bakugo dont la mère leur avait préparé des petits biscuits. Cette dernière ressemblait beaucoup à son fils et le garçon avait pris beaucoup du caractère de sa mère qui était assez trempé. Elle ne se laissait pas dominer par qui que ce soit. La jeune femme savait recadrer son fils sans peur contrairement à son père qui préférait être loin des deux forces de la nature.

Izuku avait toujours trouvé cette maison chaleureuse. Sa mère l'avait laissé au Bakugo le temps que le divorce soit prononcé pour protéger son fils des médias un peu trop curieux. Cette famille n'appréciait pas forcément quand des personnes se mêlaient de leurs affaires, surtout quand il s'agissait de l'éducation de son fils. Madame Bakugo était une tigresse dans tous les sens du terme et Izuku était ravi de l'avoir de son côté.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Katsuki frappa la tête d'Eijiro avec son cahier, lui demandant de se concentrer sur les exercices de mathématiques. L'explosif était le numéro deux des élèves de la classe A au niveau des notes, malgré son aspect méchant garçon, il était très intelligent. Lors de son entrée à Yuei, il avait obtenu les meilleures notes à ses examens d'entrée. Étudier avec lui était certes éprouvant mais cela avait permis à Eijiro de pouvoir postuler pour l'Académie de Yuei. Izuku sourit en voyant leur petit groupe réviser ensemble, pour sa part, il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter tous les conseils de Katsuki, il était pour le moment classer quatrième grâce à ses notes. Fumikage lui préférait demander à Midoriya des astuces pour comprendre les exercices, il n'était pas assez fou pour oser avoir l'aide de l'explosif.

D'ailleurs, une autre explosion de voix résonna lorsqu'Eijiro n'effectuait pas correctement une formule de mathématique.

Finalement, la période des examens se passa rapidement. Au rendu de la dernière copie, les élèves s'effondrèrent sur leur table se félicitant d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps devant une feuille et un simple crayon en main. Chacun était allé de sa méthode pour répondre aux questions. Les crayons lettres roulaient régulièrement sur les tables sous l'œil vigilant du professeur Aizawa qui sortit de la classe avec les copies. Tout le monde parlait de ses difficultés sur tel exercice et Izuku manquait de s'effondrer sur sa table, les examens semblaient avoir vidé ses batteries, il était affalé sur sa table entouré par ses trois amis qui discutaient.

Son regard partit instinctivement vers Todoroki qui parlait avec son groupe. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis l'événement dans la serre contre les super-vilains. Le garçon aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler mais le garçon était aussi bien entouré que lui. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et Katsuki lui le remarqua, regardant dans quelle direction partait le regard de son ami. Il sentit une vague de colère en voyant qu'il fixait le double face. Il ne pouvait certes pas dire ce qu'il devait faire mais il aurait au moins aimé protéger le garçon. Bakugo ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'Izuku lui cachait quelque chose et il allait tout faire pour découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

Dans le laboratoire de Recovery Girl, elle avait fait deux prises de sang pour vérifier son hypothèse. La jeune infirmière était avant tout une femme de science, elle avait fait beaucoup d'étude de médecine en raccord avec son Alter de guérison.

Dans deux tubes à essai, il y avait écrit le nom de « Midoriya Izuku » et l'autre de « Todoroki Shoto ». Elle prit une pipette pour déposer une goutte de sang des deux sujets sur une plaque. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant des petits éclairs et des micros particules de feu et de glace qui semblaient « communiquer ». Désormais, pour elle, il n'y avait plus de doute. Les deux Alter étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Elle devait absolument parler de ceci au directeur de l'établissement pour prévenir d'éventuelle catastrophe. Elle recouvrit immédiatement la plaque d'une cloche avant de partir vers le bureau du principal.

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
